Happy Days
by 5raptor5
Summary: Lola was kidnapped by Wile E. Coyote to be his girlfriend. Its up to Harley & Ivy to save Lola from being Wile E.'s girlfriend.
1. Lola meets Wile E

This story is called **Happy Days**.

Chapter 1:

Lola meets Wile E.

Lola: alright Harley, I'll see you later.

Harley Quinn: Uh...Okay.

* * *

Lola was getting a gift for Bugs Bunny until Wile E. come to Lola. And he thinks he's in love with her.

Wile E. Coyote: Well, What a nice pretty girl. Whats you're doing.

Lola Bunny: Well uh...I uhh...getting a gift for my boyfriend. His name is uhhh...Bugs Bunny.

Wile E. Coyote: Your "BOYFRIEND"!

Lola Bunny: Yeah me, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy are visiting him, are you gonna come.

Wile E. Coyote: No, I uhhhhhh...gonna go.

Wile E. walked out and talk to someone.

* * *

Lola, Harley, & Ivy was at Bugs' house

Bugs Bunny: Hi Lola

Lola Bunny: Hay Bugs

Young Autobot: Harley! did you fix my comic book.

Harley just got out a bottle of something.

Young Autobot: I will kindly hold this when you get my comic book out.

Harley Quinn: That is your comic book.

Lola Bunny: Oh my god

Young Autobot: HOW!

_**Flashback**_

Harley mistakenly ironing Young Autobot's Comic Book.

_**End of flashback**_

Young Autobot: Thanks for taking care of it.


	2. The Green Goblin

Chapter 2:

The Green Goblin

Bugs Bunny: Lola, can you come to my room with me.

Lola Bunny:

* * *

Lola & Bugs are in Bugs' room.

Lola Bunny: Bugs can I...

Before Lola can finish, The Green Goblin come.

The Green Goblin: Well, well, well. if it isn't Bugs Bunny and his cute girlfriend.

Bugs Bunny: you stay away from her.

The Green Goblin: Hahahahaha. not this time.

He took away Lola.

Bugs Bunny: Guys! Guys!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Bugs Bunny: The Green Goblin kidnapped Lola.

Poison Ivy: Who's The Green Goblin?

Bugs Bunny: He's one of Spider-man's enemy.

Young Autobot: Okay.

Bugs Bunny: Now GOOOOOOO!

* * *

The Green Goblin: Hahahahaha.

Lola Bunny: Let me go

The Green Goblin: And let the boss kill me, NO.

Lola Bunny: LET ME OUT!

Young Autobot: Hay, Stop right here.

The Green Goblin: HA! Or what hurt me

Harley Quinn: That right you kidnapper.

And they started fighting.


	3. It was Wile E

Chapter 3

It was Wile E.

Harley Quinn: You give back our leader.

The Green Goblin: Never

Young Autobot: You dare challenge the heroes who save Gotham!?

The Green Goblin: Uh...Yes.

Young Autobot: Well it 3 to 1.

Then a thousand of Foot Clan appeared out of nowhere.

Poison Ivy: What The ...

* * *

Then The Green Goblin Got in the Evil hangout.

Lola Bunny: Who here!?

Unnamed evil: Ah my love , its me Wile E. Coyote.

Lola Bunny: Wile E.? Why?

Wile E. Coyote: Its because I love you

Lola Bunny: You love me? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha. But I love Bugs Bunny.

Wile E. Coyote: Don't you dare talk about that loser.

Lola Bunny: Bugs Bunny is not a loser.

Then Harley, Ivy, & Young Autobot came to save Lola.

Young Autobot: Your days are over.

Wile E. Coyote: We'll see.

They started fighting.

* * *

_**10 min. later**_

_****_Young Autobot & his friends are losing.

Wile E. Coyote: Venom, KILL THEM.

Venom: Yes master.

But until...

Lola Bunny: Wait stop! If you let them live, I'll kiss you

Wile E. Coyote: Now that's more like it.

He let Venom let the Heroes live, Then Wile E. kissed Lola on the lips (Maybe you fans of this couple can draw a picture of it).

But it was a trick after Wile E. finish kissing Lola on the lips.

Young Autobot: I always knew that you trick him.

Lola Bunny: Thanks Young.

The Green Goblin: Get Them!

Then Lola turns to She-Bane.

She-Bane: Now lets have some fun!


	4. The Day is saved thanks to

Chapter 4

The Day is saved thanks to...

The Green Goblin: Oh No.

Wile E. Coyote: What the heck happen.

The Green Goblin: The girl of your dreams trick you and turned into a monster.

She-Bane: NOW I WILL BREAK YOU!

Wile E. Coyote: Norman, get her back to normal

The Green Goblin: Yes master.

Young Autobot: No you don't.

But The Green Goblin cut the line on Lola's arm.

Wile E. Coyote: Yes, now you will be my girlfriend Forever, and ever, and...

Before he could finish.

Bugs Bunny: WILE E. COYOTE!

Wile E. Coyote: Wait you don't understand.

Bugs Bunny: LIER!

Wile E. Coyote: What Me. I am not a liar

General Grievous: Uh yes you are.

Wile E. Coyote: But,...

General Grievous: You stole Bugs' girlfriend.

Harley Quinn: You try to hurt us.

Poison Ivy: And you kissed Lola on the lips.

Bugs Bunny: Wait he did WHAT!?

Wile E. Coyote: Oh No

* * *

Me: Haha. Thats funny. So once again the day is saved thanks to The Gotham Girls!

**THE END**

**Its just a Crossover from Looney Tunes, TMNT, Batman, Star Wars, & Spider-Man.**


	5. EPOLOGUE

They're some _EPOLOGUE that I need to so you. (please don't kill/hurt me)._

__One day on Bugs' house, Bugs is angrey at Lola cause she kissed Wile E. on the lips.

Lola Bunny: Bugs, I sorry that I kissed him on the lips, can you forgive me.

Bugs Bunny: OK

Lola Bunny: I have a gift for you.

Bugs Bunny: A carrot cake Wow, You're the best girlfriend that I ever have.

Then Bugs kissed Lola on the lips.

**THE END**

**It a Crossover for Looney Tunes, Batman, Star Wars, TMNT, & Spider-Man. Things is about to be Great.**


	6. EPOLOGUE 2

This is the second epologue in my first fanfiction story.

* * *

Young Autobot, Grievous, Daffy, and Harley Quinn are packing thing.

Young Autobot: Okay, Super mouse tarp.

General Grievous: Got it

Then the super mouse trap hit Grievous' left eye.

General Grievous: Ow

Young Autobot: Daffy! get Grievous an eye patch.

Then Daffy is going to get Grievous an eye patch.

Young Autobt: The giant owl

General Grievous: Got it

But it flow away.

General Grievous: Don't got it

Young Autobot: Okay, Everlasting Pencil of Boomvircal. Where is it.

Harley Quinn: I think the Narrator has it.

Young Autobot: Give it to us Narrator.

No

General Grievous: Come on.

No, it's a pencil that never gets shorter no matter how many times you sharpen it. I could doodle until I'm dead.

YoungAutobot: That is...

I'm a doodler, Young Autobot. You got to let me doodle.

Harley Quinn: Let the poor kid doodle. I've never seen him this excited about drawing stuff.

Young Autobot: No.

Come on! It's a pencil. What's the worst it could do? AH-HA-HA-HA! OW, OW, OW, OW.

Young Autobot: Hand it over, Narrator.

Okay.


	7. EPOLOGUE 3

I promise this is my finale chapter.

* * *

Bugs Bunny: A carrot cake Wow, You're the best girlfriend that I ever have.

Then Bugs kissed Lola on the lips while Young Autobot, Poison Ivy, and Grievous are watching them.

Young Autobot: Wow they make a good couple.

General Grivous: I think we can hang out with him while he's dating with Lola.

Poison Ivy: We can't, he'll think we'll just screw up like you boys always do.

You know, if I had the Everlasting Pencil of Boomvircal, I would write down a list of dates that Bugs and Lola been. But someone wouldn't let me keep it.

Young Autobot: Who's that

YOU!

Young Autobot: You know the rule Narrator. don't use weird stuff. It always ends up blowing up in our minds.

General Grievous: Actually, it usually ends up blowing up in our minds.

BOOM.

Young Autobot: Fine.

Then Poison Ivy look at Young Autobot's eyebrows.

Poison Ivy: By the way, Your eyebrows have grown in nicely since we tried Trixie's Wand of Hazardous Flames.

Young Autobot: No they haven't.

Then I fainted.

Young Autobot: No Everlasting Pencil, Narrator.

Poison Ivy: Put it back. Put it back.

General Grievous: I wonder how's Wile E. is in Arkham Asylum.

* * *

One day in Arkham Asylum, Wile E. Coyote was in his cell being creepy.

Wile E. Coyote: SOMEDAY, SHE'LL BE MINE!


End file.
